La bufanda
by sh1m1
Summary: No tendría que haber recogido aquella maldita bufanda, ella era la culpable de aquel incómodo momento. LuciusxRemus. Slash


Un oneshot pequeñito y fluffly. Espero que os guste

Besos, Shimi.

* * *

Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, no podía olvidar la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó Lucius Malfoy, solo esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. La culpa era suya y de ese estúpido enamoramiento que traía.

Y ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Malfoy era consciente de sus sentimientos, en el mejor escenario pasaría de él como siempre había sucedido, dudaba que ni siquiera supiera quién era, pero en el peor, bueno en el peor, le esperaban meses muy malos.

Se había dejado llevar por un impulso al acercarse a él y recoger del suelo la bufanda que se le había caído, quizás si no andara persiguiéndolo con la mirada no se habría dado cuenta, pero pensó que quizás fuera un buen momento para acercarse, o sencillamente no pensó.

Dio una carrera hasta llegar a su altura, recogiendo rápidamente la tela caída, tocó su hombro queriendo detener su paso.

Malfoy se giró haciendo ondear su larga cabellera platinada, realmente brillaba como si la luna reflejara en ella a pesar de ser pleno día. El prefecto iba a último curso en Slytherin, Remus un alumno de cuarto curso en Gryffindor, a pesar de eso Remus era alto para su edad, no tanto como Sirius, pero Malfoy casi podía mirarlo a los ojos sin tener que agachar la cabeza.

Sus ojos plateados lo miraron sin entender porqué le había parado, y por un momento Remus se quedó completamente hipnotizado, no podía recordar ningún momento en el que Malfoy le hubiera mirado a él directamente, no de manera intencionada. Y el color de sus ojos le hicieron imaginar dos pequeñas lunas llenas, eran realmente hermosos.

Una ceja platinada alzada le hizo salir de su ensoñación, sí, tenía su bufanda en la mano. Y Remus la levantó para dársela.

—Se te cayó—dijo sencillamente.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Malfoy tocó su cuello instintivamente, dándose cuenta de que no la llevaba.

La tomó de su mano y en el acto rozó sus dedos, ¿era estúpido que aquel gesto le acelerara el corazón? Posiblemente.

Notó como la sonrisa se le ensanchaba aún más, estaba embobado mirándole.

Pero la mirada que le echó el rubio platino le borró cualquier rastro de boba sonrisa, una mueca de total desagrado le cruzó el rostro y Remus no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, estaba claro que a Malfoy no le había agradado nada que Remus se le acercara, pues metió su bufanda en su bolsa de libros y siguió su marcha.

Había pasado de ser invisible a ser del desagrado de su amor platónico. Y aquello le revolvía completamente las entrañas.

Ojalá no se le hubiera acercado nunca, así podría seguir fantaseando con él, pero ver el desagrado en su rostro le quitaba cualquier tipo de esperanza, no es que hubiera tenido posibilidad alguna, pero al menos se hubiera ahorrado ese bochorno.

Tontamente se había expuesto con su boba sonrisa de enamorado.

Sus amigos ya habían entrado en el comedor y estaban comiendo alegremente, él lo cierto es que no tenía hambre ninguna, y ahora odiaba el asiento privilegiado que secretamente había conseguido en aquellos años para poder mirar al rubio platino en ese lugar.

No quería levantar la mirada, no quería verle y recordar esa mueca de asco, ya se imaginaba que Malfoy quemaría su bufanda por que él la había tocado.

Pero no pudo evitarlo y alzó la vista, allí estaba, tan guapo y espléndido como siempre, elegante y pulcro. Por un momento pensó en la imagen de sí mismo y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, ya entendía aquella cara de asco. Clavó la cuchara en su plato totalmente deprimido. Era realmente un desastre.

—Moony, como sigas mirando así a tu plato se va a echar a llorar, ¿qué te pasa?—le dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Nada—dijo Remus sin mirarlo. Su comida no era más interesante pero no le apetecía mirarlo, porque tendría que acabar contándoselo a sus amigos.

—Venga, lobito, cuéntale a tito James—este se sentaba a su lado y le agarró de los hombros para darle un apretón.—¿Mal de amores? Yo tengo una maestría, puedo darte buenos consejos…

Aquello le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, si alguien sabía de rechazos en esa mesa era James, pero a pesar de la cosas horribles que le había dicho Lily Evans a su amigo este no cejaba en el intento de conquistarla.

—¿Malfoy?—preguntó tímidamente Peter, sus amigos sabían que se bebía los vientos por el Slytherin, por lo visto era tan evidente que no pudo hacer nada por negarlo cuando lo pillaban mirándolo constantemente.

La cabeza de Remus se hundió un poco más entre sus hombros, no había manera de que le dejaran en paz, lo sabía.

—Hice una estupidez—dijo finalmente.

—¿Te frotaste contra su pierna?—dijo Sirius rápidamente, esto le hizo levantar la vista y mirar a su amigo sorprendido y disgustado—¿Qué? ¿A veces ocurre?—dijo este sonrojado.

Los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas, Sirius era único levantando el ánimo del personal con sus patochadas, algo más animado Remus les contó el incidente de la bufanda.

—Le faltó echarme insecticida—dijo completamente deprimido.

—Remus, déjame decirte que eres un poco dramático—le dijo James—.Si cada vez que Lily me mirara con asco yo me diera por vencido ¿como esperas que conseguiré que se case conmigo? ¿Retirándome?

—Al menos ya sabe que existes—sentenció Peter, comiendo un buen bocado de tarta de melaza.

—Wormtail tiene razón—dijo Sirius robándole un trozo de pastel al rubio. Este lo miró de mala manera, apartando su plato de Sirius.

—Por cierto, la serpiente albina te está mirando.—dijo James, Remus notó como toda la sangre que creía se le había evaporado del cuerpo se iba a reunir en su rostro, no pudo evitarlo al levantar la vista y comprobar como era cierto lo que decía. Los ojos plata de Malfoy le estaban mirando, solo fueron unos segundos, pero allí estaba. Había sido cierto, y ahora las ganas de vomitar le habían vuelto.

—Seguro que está pensando en como descuartizarme por tocar su bufanda—dijo lacónicamente.

—Moony, eres una reina del drama—sentenció Sirius exasperado.

Remus lo miró indignado, pero Sirius lo retó a decir que no estaba siendo dramático. Quizás un poco sí, pero ¿por qué le miraba ahora?

—¿Podemos dejar el tema ya?—pidió Remus.

Todos asintieron, de momento le dejarían tranquilo, pero los tres amigos se miraron cuando Remus volvió a su plato, ellos eran tremendamente protectores con el castaño aunque este no necesitara a nadie para defenderse. Los tres sabían que si llegaba el caso se vengarían de la serpiente.

o0o

Remus solía seguir con la mirada a Malfoy, normalmente lo veía en el comedor y en la Biblioteca, aunque no perdía oportunidad de mirarlo cuando lo veía pasar. Ahora se le hacía algo complicado, Malfoy ya sabía que existía, en eso tenía razón Peter. Y que le devolviera la mirada lo hacía todo más incómodo, añoró aquel tiempo en que podía espiarlo a gusto.

Reconocía que Malfoy era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, pero no era eso solo lo que le atraía de él, había sido declarado premio anual ese curso, sus notas eran excelentes, lo había observado estudiar concentrado por horas en la Biblioteca y los ojos soñadores que tenía cuando se quedaba mirando al horizonte cuando nevaba. Era por lo general una persona seria pero cuando sonreía su rostro de transformaba en alguien del que uno querría estar siempre a su lado.

Recordaba su discurso cuando le declararon premio anual a finales del curso pasado, quedó prendado con su voz.

A pesar de todo eso, sabía que no lo conocía en absoluto, nunca había hablado con él hasta el incidente de la bufanda, pero aunque nunca había tomado partido en las disputas de las casas rivales o los prejuicios de los sangre limpia. Todos sus amigos eran defensores de aquellas ideas.

Él era mestizo y venía de una familia muy humilde, por consiguiente no estaría en los círculos de Malfoy nunca. A duras penas podía pensar que Malfoy pasaría ese detalle por alto. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber interactuado con él, era mejor seguirlo con la mirada y esperar que abandonara la escuela para olvidarse de él.

No es que hubiera cambiado nada, pero ahora no podía observarlo sin más, pues en algunas ocasiones se encontraba con la mirada plateada de vuelta haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

o0o

Hizo el mayor esfuerzo en tratar de ignorarlo, no quedarse mirándolo y aunque fue duro, prácticamente lo había conseguido. Reconocía que el esfuerzo le había robado una parte de su ¿corazón? Realmente podía llegar a ser cursi, pero era lo que sentía, aquel sentimiento le había acompañado por años y tener que renunciar a él le hacía sentir algo vacío, como si todo tuviera un tono más grisáceo.

Era mediados de febrero y la nieve caía copiosamente, la nieve le recordaba a él, a su pelo, a su sonrisa. Estaba en medio del puente cubierto, completamente solo, realmente las vistas eran hermosas. No podría permanecer mucho más tiempo allí porque se estaba quedando completamente congelado, los hechizos de calor se estaban disolviendo.

Estaba casi dispuesto a irse cuando otra persona ocupó el lugar a su lado, pensó que sería Sirius que había ido a buscarlo, pero la melena completamente plateada le sacó de su error. Malfoy se apoyó en la barandilla del puente del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada perdida en el horizonte viendo la nieve caer. No pudo apartar la vista de él.

—La nieve es verdaderamente hermosa—dijo Malfoy dejando escapar el vaho de su aliento al hablar.

Remus le seguía mirando, el tono níveo del mayor le había hecho apreciarla más aún, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

Malfoy se giró encarándolo y desanudó la bufanda de su cuello, aquella que hacía meses había tenido entre sus manos. La colocó sobre la suya, acariciando su piel con la lana.

—Pero he de reconocer que estoy aprendiendo a apreciar los colores ambarinos del otoño—le dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Sus pálidos dedos enguatados acariciaron su mejilla cuando iban a retirarse de la bufanda.

El calor y el aroma de Malfoy lo envolvieron, vio como este abandonaba el puente, pero su bufanda seguía en su cuello.

No se había retirado mucho cuando este se giró.

—¿Me la devolverías el sábado en Hogsmeade a las 12?—aquella mirada soñadora que le dedicaba a la nieve estaba ahora puesta en su persona.

Remus solo asintió y al poco quedó de nuevo solo en el puente, el frío que había sentido instantes antes había desaparecido, sentía un tibio calor por todo su cuerpo.


End file.
